This invention relates to an apparatus for heating a fluid and more particularly to such an apparatus for heating contaminated water utilizing a vapor generator.
Many oil recovery techniques involve the injection of very large quantities of steam into the ground to facilitate the recovery of the oil. In many of these installations, water from conveniently located ponds, lakes, or the like, is passed through a vapor generator, or the like, to produce the steam at a relatively low cost.
However, the pond and lake water is often contaminated with salt and other type solids which, due to the high heat and pressures involved, will often plate out on the tubes of the steam generator. This, of course, causes tube failures and requires frequent cleaning and therefore is relatively expensive.
Although it is possible to treat the process water to clean it before introducing it to the vapor generator, this also involves relatively high additional expense.